wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A different side (Part 2)
PART TWO: ''Winter.'' Two years later. . . "Moon, I still say that we give it another chance!" Winter argued once again. "They couldn't have just vanished!" Moon turned around, her black keys around her neck jingling softly. "We've been searching for two years. It's over. I- we lost." Winter lashed his tail and growled: "It just isn't fair! You were nice to Qibli, Sora died, she apparently was alive this whole time, and Qibli treated you worse than dirt! And now we're the bad guys because we want justice!" Moon turned around. "Winter, think of our dragonet!" Winter sighed happily, and allowed Moon to lay down and rest her head under his chin. "Our beautiful Mooncrystal." Moon smiled. "You know Winter, maybe we have it better than Qibli and Sora. I mean, they must be living in fear of us now." Winter sighed. "Yeah, but I can't forget back when we were all friends at Jade Mountain Academy!" Moon stiffened. "Me, too. But we were dragonets, now we're dragons." "Yes, you're right," Winter said with another sigh. * * * * "There he is!" Winter hissed softly. Moon stiffened feeling the hole in her heart once again. There he was: Qibli! Living in the palace with Thorn, Sora, and. . .three dragonets? There was one walking alongside Sora, chattering annoyingly about how nice Six-Claws was today. There was a nervous-looking one that was looking around, and there was one small one, who was behind the rest of them. Winter saw Qibli raise his head and growl something to Sora, who stiffened with alarm. "Sandstorm!" Sora called; Winter could tell she was trying to stay calm. "Get closer to me!" Aha! The smallest one is Sandstorm! ''"Mudfly, climb onto my back." The nervous-looking male dragonet climbed up nervously. ''Mudfly. Qibli pushed Sora and the dragonets ahead, and yelled, "Get some guards and get safe!" Moon leaned towards Winter; they were both still hiding. Qibli was looking around and sniffed the air. Moon whispered: "Distract him, while I kill them!" "Wait!" Winter whispered. "We should take them to our house and then talk to them, then kill them!" Moon nodded, and slid away quietly, swiftly. Winter slide noisily out of his hiding place. "Hi, Qibli." Qibli jumped and bared his teeth. "Winter! Are you here to kill my family? Are you really that heartless?" Am I? ''Winter stared at him, unblinking. "No. Instead I've come to tell you something." Winter noticed Qibli relax his muscles the slightest bit. "Well, Winter, spit it out!" Winter stared. "Your family deserves to die, and they will. . .eventually. We don't need to kill them; the spirit of justice will take care of that." Qibli's eyes widened. "'We?'" Just then, Moon came in with the limp bodies of Sora and Mudfly, with Sandstorm and Crane trailing after her, their eyes wide with terror and horror. Qibli started to scream. "Nooooooooooo! Sora! Mudfly!" He ran over, but Moon pushed him into Winter with her wing. "Moon, what have you done?" Sandstorm looked up, shivering, and whispered, "She killed them." With a screech of rage and horror, Qibli jumped on top of Winter, and started flinging and stabbing his tail all over. Winter easily dodged the barb each time, and soon Qibli was trapped underneath Qibli's talons. "Qibli, you should know by now: You don't deserve happiness. You should always suffer!" Moon stepped forward, hissing: "Yes, I hope you suffer three times as much as me. I already kill your useless son and wife, and now-" "Sora and Mudfly were not useless!" Qibli growled, struggling under Winter's talons. "No matter what you say. And at least they're probably-" He gulped tears in his eyes. "-probably happier now that they don't have to live in fear because of you!" Moon laughed. "Yes, but you still have two left: Strong, big Crane, and itsy, weak Sandstorm." She pretended to ponder for a minute. "Hmm, what should I do?" Qibli kept struggling under Winter's talons. "Winter, ''please! ''I will kill myself, work for you, anything, ''anything, ''just let my daughters go!" Winter hesitated, glancing at Moon, who was still teasing Qibli. ''It would be the right thing to do. Qibli destroyed Moon; even if he now said he loved her, she would still be broken. He took her heart and soul and shattered them. He must pay! But. . .hasn't he paid enough? He was probably constantly worried ever since he got the letter, and he must feel terrible now that Sora and his son are dead. While Winter was hesitating, Qibli slipped out of his grasp, and flipped Winter onto his back. Qibli launched himself at Moon, talons fully out. Moon laughed and stepped to the side, and Qibli crashed onto the ground next to them. He stepped between Moon and his daughters. He grabbed Crane's shoulders and shook her. "Run! ''Do you hear me? Take Sandstorm and go, wherever you need to go! Don't stop flying! I love you!" He pushed the stunned Crane away. Crane shook herself and put Sandstorm on her back, and got ready to lift off. "Winter!" Moon shrieked. "Stop them!" Winter met Crane's terrified gaze. ''She can't help if Qibli was mean to Moon! It's Qibli who deserves it; not them! Mudfly didn't deserve to die either! Winter took a deep breath, and followed Crane as she lifted off into the sky. He was very close to her now. Oh, Moon, I wish you knew how hard this will be! Here is a link to part three: ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_different_side_(Part_3) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)